The Aftermath
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: The day after his failed proposal Happy went back to the garage to try and fix them. Lots of angst. Quintis. Rated T for swearing


**The Aftermath**

°O°O°O°O°O°

Hello! I'm back with another Quintis post finale oneshot. Thank you very much for the reviews and favorites I got in my other fic and I hope you enjoy this as well.

°O°O°O°O°O°

The night felt like an eternity to Toby, his tequila bottle and his pain. He couldn't believe how it ended, he had put so much in their relationship and in the proposal for her just to walk away after dropping a bomb on him. He took another sip from the cup, not caring for the hangover that was starting to get on him, as he checked his phone for the millionth time, once again being greeted by nothing. He sighed, finishing the liquor and got up from the couch, tumbling a little. He walked to his desk finding his satchel and stared with a sad smile the picture of him and Happy smiling he had on his desk. He turned to the door, wanting to get home as soon as possible to catch some sleep, and if he was lucky, forget everything; but was taken aback when she walked through the door. She was a mess, he could see that she was using the same clothes, and the dark rings under her eyes, he was sure he had too. She was surprised to see him standing just a couple of meters away for her and lowered her eyes as soon as she met his.

-What are you doing here- he asked harshly, his voice rough because of the booze and silence. –I came to apologize- was all she said for a while and neither of them moved.

-Why didn't you tell me? - He asked

-I was afraid- was her answer, and he felt, for the first time since he met her, rage.

-I understand your trusting issues, I do- He said running his hand through his hair, his hat was left behind some time ago –It took you six years to tell me that you remembered your father leaving you in the hospital, and it's ridiculous, because it took me half of that time to know that I was in love with you- he sighed, approaching her –Do you know why I started gambling as I did when I was with Amy? - He asked raising his voice with each word, taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look into his eyes –because I knew for the first fucking moment I met you that you were it for me- He saw in her eyes surprise caused by his tone and harsh words and a tear escaped her eyes. He suddenly felt the pressure of everything that happened in the last 12 hours and the lack of sleep weighting on his shoulders and he spoke in a whisper –And even after everything you couldn't tell me you were married- he moved his hand back to his side, resisting the urge to clear her tears and hold her.

He stood there, expecting her to say something, but nothing came out, and he felt the anger boiling inside him again –Aren't you going to say something? - He snarled, taking a step back. She tried to stop him by taking his arm but he shook it. –Last night I was on one knee with a ring in my hand right there- he pointed the space where the piano was, with confetti all over the floor –and now- he continued signaling the space between them –you can't give me an explanation- he turned around not wanting to face her anymore and walked to his desk, leaning on his hands before asking her –Do you even love me? - He heard her gasp, clearly not expecting that question.

-Toby- she said and he turned again, facing her, not prepared to see in her eyes how much she was hurting –I…- he watched her fighting her demons, searching for the right words as he waited –Do you really doubt it? - She asked in a soft whisper looking at him and he sighed again –Can you blame? – She denied with her head and approached him with doubtful steps –I'm sorry- she said, holding his hand in hers, her eyes never leaving his as she softly said –I do, you know I do- He nodded and took her in his arms, finally hugging her and feeling that the pieces of him began to get back together, he did know she loved him.

They stood there in silence until she raised her head and standing in the tips of her toes kissed him slowly, with all the love she couldn't find words for, and he kissed her back with just as much passion. When they got apart a small smile appeared on Toby's lips as Happy said –I don't think that knowing the details will help but you should know it wasn't important and I'm getting it annulled, maybe next time we can make it correctly- a soft laugh escaped his lips as he jokingly said–You better top my proposal because it's your turn- She laughed too, before kissing him again.

He certainly never imagined that being with her would cause him that kind of pain, but it was all worth now that she was in his arms again and he was sure they were going to make it.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked and I'm sorry if I made Toby a bit mean.


End file.
